Purrfection or a Catastrophe
by Firiel Leijon
Summary: (Humanstuck)Nepeta a small town girl decides to help out new boy Karkat Vantas, the only problem is what is her best friend going to do about it? (Nepkat, EqxNep, and possibly other ships in the future!)
1. Chapter 1

(Humanstuck)

Prologue

Ever since Nepeta could remember Equius had been there for her. even when they were young. The stoic and silent troll helped balance out Nepeta's reckless and overly attitude about life and absolutely everything. Every time Nepeta tried to climb up something dangerous Equius would simply pick her up and carry her off to distract her with something new. It was quite obvious to everyone that although the little boy never said it, he loved that little girl. Nepeta however was oblivious to it and Equius seemed content to stay her steadfast friend until the end.

10 years later

16-year-old Nepeta Leijon lounges out on the veranda, her short brown hair blowing in the wind. Equius sat next to her fiddling with a piece of machinery, she had no idea what it was apart of but she knew if she ever asked she would get herself talked half to death. The summer days slipped by so slowly the heat was overwhelming and the activities were few. She had run out of ideas or fun things to do and Equius was content just playing around with machinery and such. Equius was sweating a lot in the summer heat but Nepeta never seemed bothered by it.

Equius stood after a while and in his deep and very articulate voice excused himself to head to the library to check out a book about motors. Nepeta grinned up at him stood on her tiptoes to hug the taller boy.

"Bye Equius!"

"Farewell Nepeta"

Equius was 5'9 and still growing long black hair pulled into a ponytail and a black muscle shirt and white shorts. He always wore slightly cracked sunglasses to cover his eyes. His appearance may have been scary but to Nepeta he was about as dangerous as a kitten.

After Equius left, Nepeta decided to take a bit of a walk to stretch out her legs. Swinging her legs she jumped down to the grass and walked barefoot across her lawn humming. She had never really liked shoes ever; her feet had built up calluses over the years so she never felt anything even when she was walking on gravel. Equius preferred his shoes and simply shook his head and tried not to crack a smile at his little friend.

This small town didn't really have much, a library, a couple local diners, a medical clinic, a grocery store, a small elementary school , and a mechanic ran a little shop a little ways past a the bus station. In this town everybody knew everybody strangers were quite rare around here.

Nepeta ended up walking past the bus station humming "teen idle" when something caught her eye. A boy of medium build and fluffy black hair and a scowl on his face was glaring at a letter with one hand crumpling a map of the town. Intrigued she walked up behind him a big smile on her face.

"Hey purrhaps you would like some help?" Nepeta asked in her singsong sort of voice. The boy darn near leapt out of his skin and dropped his map.

"JEGUS FUCK!" He whirled around on her shaking like a leaf," YOU DON'T FUCKING SNEAK UP ON A POOR JERK LIKE ME AND SCARE HIM HALFWAY TO FUCKING HELL AND BACK! AND NO I DON'T NEED ANY FUCKING HELP!"

Nepeta smiled completely unaffected by his outrage and said,"I'm Nepeta what's your name!" She extended her hand. The boy stopped his mouth still open and then he shut it and stared at her hand like it was a snake about to strike him.

"I'm Karkat," He grumbled and took her hand giving it a firm shake. He picked up his map and dusted it off before sticking it in his duffel bag that sat on the ground next to him


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you Karkat!" Nepeta purred with a big smile on her soft features. "Are you pawsitive you don't need any help?"

"OKAY 1 WHATS WITH THE FUCKING CATLIKE WAY OF SPEAKING, 2 I ALREADY SAID I DON'T NEED ANY HELP OR DID WHAT I SAY GO IN ONE EAR AND OUT THE OTHER?" The scowl on his face seemed permanent though his eyes could clearly speak more than his mouth ever would. Such nice and warm brown eyes... they held a certain sadness and Nepeta knew she wanted to make him smile if only once...

"IF YOU REALLY WANTED TO HELP... WELL COULD YOU DIRECT ME TO MUNDYNE ST 4692." He shrugged as though he was perfectly capable of maneuvering through a town he barely knew.

She bit her lip trying not to giggle, "Of course!" She grabbed his hand and hauled him down the street barely giving him time to grab his duffel bag in his free hand. His hand was quite a bit bigger than hers and but not as strong as Equius's impressive grip. Mudyne street wasn't that far away but she thought _Might as well show him around town while I get the chance. _She slowed to an easy going trot and pointed out the stores and observed the slight changes in Karkat's face as she pointed out the library and the small video rental store that only seemed to have shitty rom coms and foreign movies. The town is quite small as you already know so their detour could only last so long.

4692 Mudyne was the home of Kankri Vantas, he always seemed to disapprove EVERYTHING! His heart was in the right place but some days she wished to shove that blasted whistle down his throat.

Though what went unbeknownst to Nepeta was that Equius had seen her with the new boy and had followed at a safe distance to make sure she was alright. He watched as the boy with the sour expression yell something at Nepeta's grinning face and scurry into the house. He shook his head slowly as the brunette scampered back down the street with a goofy grin on her lips and a far away look in,her hazel eyes.

"Nepeta..."


End file.
